


notes .

by Barafag



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breakups, Established Relationship, Fluff, Letters, M/M, i thought this would be cute, only kinda briefly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafag/pseuds/Barafag
Summary: Josh likes to leave Tyler notes sometimes.//chapters will be very short. updates whenever i'm feeling up to it.





	1. 16th July, 2009

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a cute-ish idea. I hope it works. Please leave feedback or something, it inspires me to write more !

16th July 2009

Tyler,

Had to leave early for work. You looked cute sleeping, so I decided not to wake you. Thanks for letting me stay over last night; I really like watching movies with you and stuff. Hope you have a good day. Ice cream date when I get off at six? I’ll pick you up around then. Make sure that you’re ready.

Josh.


	2. 3rd January, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if it's actually worth me posting this stuff. please leave comments and stuff. i love attention

3rd January 2010

Tyler,

I’m crazy for you. Just thought I’d let you know that. You move a lot in your sleep and it keeps me awake sometimes but I love that and that’s also the reason why I’m up at 3am writing stuff for you to wake up to. I’m going to get back to bed now. I hope you’re sleeping well. I plan on maybe taking you out for breakfast. Or lunch, depending on what time we decide to get up.

Josh.


	3. 19th June, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up with those comments n kudos.

19th June, 2010

Tyler,

Thanks for a sick birthday. Wouldn’t have been the same without you. Now I’ve totally gotta find a way to make your birthday even better. I might have a few ideas so far. Sorry I had to leave, mom and dad wanted to celebrate too. I wish I could’ve spent the whole day with you. Maybe next year?

Love, Josh.


	4. 20th September, 2010

20th September, 2010

Tyler,

You said you weren’t feeling too good, but when I got here you were sleeping. Left ice cream in the freezer and if you call me when you’re up I’ll come back and we can build a fort and watch movies or something, because I know that you find that pretty fun. I don’t like it when you’re sick, so I hope you feel better soon. If not, then I’m just gonna have to get sick too so we can both be miserable together.

Love, Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up please comment your opinion on this stuff it helps me out


	5. 1st December, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up

1st December, 2010

Tyler,

I can’t believe you got so wasted. Talk about birthday celebrations, huh? You’re definitely gonna feel it tomorrow. I hope you had a good day, I mean, it really looked like you had fun.   
You deserved the best day, Tyler. It was worth it, even if it does mean that i’m gonna have to deal with you being hungover and complaining all tomorrow.  
I really enjoy hanging out with you.

Love, Josh.


	6. 1st January 2011

1st January, 2011

Tyler,

Happy new year. I know we spent the whole of last night together and you’re literally sleeping right beside me now, but i still felt like writing to you.  
You’re not gonna remember anything that happened over the past 24 hours but we were really kinda embarrassing so maybe that’s for the best. New Year new...us?  
I hope I get to see into next year with you too. And the year after that, until we’re both old and gross. Is that too gay? Oh well.  
You look cute when you sleep.

Love, Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> matty's back  
> i had an existential crisis over the festive period
> 
> please leave comments n criticism.


	7. 3rd March, 2011

3rd March, 2011

Tyler,

I’m sorry that I piss you off and i’m sorry that i’m so annoying and i’m sorry that I get mad over the dumbest shit but i swear i’ll change and help myself if you come back to me and promise you won’t leave again. I fucked up so bad and I didn’t need you to tell me that but you did and i’m sorry i’m sorry sorry sorry please come home to me i miss you and i’m worried about you because I know that you hate being alone and I hate being alone too and I promise i won’t be a bitch this time. 

Sleeping at night is so crappy without you.

I promise i still love you.

Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda vague but i had a brief moment of angst and i accidentally made tyler leave josh oops  
> also follow me on twitter i wanna know what kinda people are actually reading this. @fadedmerrick


	8. 9th May, 2011

9th May, 2011

Tyler,

You came into work today, and I think you forgot what hours I work there. I can tell you wanted to leave as soon as you saw me. I'm sorry that I did that to you, I'm sorry that my general being made you uncomfortable. You don't deserve that. I still love you, and I still want you back, but if the feelings aren't reciprocated then I know that you can find someone so much better than me. Someone you deserve.

I'm not going to give this letter to you, but I hope you still get the message somehow.

Josh.

P.S. To make up for you having to deal with me making your drink, I put extra marshmallows on your hot chocolate.


	9. 4th September, 2011

4th September, 2011

Tyler,

I’m glad you’ve moved on. I’m glad you’re happy now, truly happy. Because looking back, I know that I couldn’t have done that for you. I’m thrilled for you, I really am.  
I hope he treats you well. I hope he knows how you like your coffee in the morning and how you like to be held at night. How much you like baths after late shifts at work, and how sometimes you just want to be left alone. I’m sure he knows all that though. I’m sure he’s better than I ever was.   
After all, there’s a reason you went to him and not me, right?  
Is it weird that I still write these? We’ve been broken up 6 months now. Maybe I’ll stop. I like writing to you, it just hurts. 

I still love you, but it’s okay that you don’t feel the same way anymore. It’s my fault, I ruined this for myself.  
I’m glad that you’re with him. It was refreshing seeing you all happy earlier today.

I hope things go well.

Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule is really hit or miss, damn.  
> This is sad but I just felt the need to write some more??  
> Please-follow-me-on-twitter promo; @fadedmerrick


	10. 1st January, 2012

1st January, 

Tyler.

A year ago I said that i wanted to see in the next year with you, but that didn't happen. Or maybe it kinda did? Just not together.  
Brendon told me that he didn't invite you to his party, but you were still there. And you still look good. Even better than I remember. I wasn't going to be drinking tonight but i swear from the moment i saw you all i could think about was alcohol. I needed to be numb. Is that too emo of me?

I hope that you're still happy with your new guy. I hope that he treats you well.   
I don't like him. I didn't like how he held on to you hand as tight as he did and how he always wanted you by his side. You looked happy though, so who am I to complain?

I still hate myself for letting you go so easily. I wish I didn't, I wish i really fought for you when i had the chance. I still love you, Tyler, and I don't think that i'm ever going to stop. I make myself feel sick. I don't deserve you. I never did.

I hope that you're doing good. Even though you hate me, I hope you know that i'm still gonna be here for you if you need it. If you need anything at all.

Fuck, I love you. I'm sorry about that. 

Josh.


End file.
